Dancing In The Rain
by ReimeiRogers
Summary: Who wouldn't want to dance in the rain with their lover? One-shot!


**Alright here is my Ichigo Kurosaki one-shot. Hope you like. I'm not sure if i have to do this but... I don't own bleach or its characters in anyway shape form or fashion! It's all proprety of Tite Kubo!**

The clouds were sitting low, dark, and angry in the sky. You liked it that way, but you didn't really know why. You liked the rain, it gave life to everything, some people just didn't get that.

"Hey Akira," Rukia said, waking you from your reverie, "I was thinking since it looked like rain, and you love rain," she said as if you'd forgot. "If you could dance in the rain with anyone, who would you dance with?"

_Ichigo_ you think. She was one of your closest friends and you knew she liked him, so you weren't going to say Ichigo, "I don't know," you say.

She grabs a fistful of your shirt and pulls you down to her level. "Don't lie to me," she says calmly, "I can tell by the way you stare during class. You like someone, but I just don't know who yet," she pauses. You feel a smile tugging at your lips. You couldn't help it. She was so small, but you knew what she was capable of. It was funny seeing such a tiny person threatening a person seven inches taller than her.

"Hey, who says I can't daydream?" you say pushing her arm away.

"I guess your right," she mumbles, "But if I were you I would hurry and make a decision," she says looking out the window, "I looks like its going to rain soon."

"Would you two shut up and hurry so we can get home without getting drenched?" says an angry Ichigo.

That's right, you were going home with Ichigo and Rukia today. It was Friday and she had invited you over to spend the night. "Shut up your belly aching," you say grabbing your stuff. "I'm coming," you stuff all of your belongings into your bag and throw it over your shoulder.

You three walk out the door together. Ichigo walks ahead of you and Rukia. "Would you two pick up the pace? If you don't I'm gonna leave you guys behind," he says without turning around.

"Go ahead," Rukia says, "we won't be far behind." he shrugs and speeds up.

"I know who you like now, "Rukia whispers.

You blush and look at her, "Who?"

"Ha! So you admit you do like someone!" She yells. Ichigo turns his head, a curious look in his eyes.

"I don't like anyone," you mumble.

"Yes you do," she says smiling. "Give me a hint," she says.

"Well," you say pausing, "he's one of my best friends-"

"Uryuu?" she says cutting you off

"Eww no!" you say. He was a good friend but you didn't like him like that, "You didn't let me finish! He is in our class-"

"Keigo?" You look forward and see that Ichigo has gone rigid.

"Hell no!" you shout, "That's all I'm saying. You can figure it out from there," You say.

She grabs your arm and stops. Ichigo seems to notice and stops and turns around, "Keep walking," Rukia says waving a hand. He scowls and reluctantly turns around and keeps walking.

She turns you to where you are facing her. She has a dreamy look in her eyes, "It just seems so romantic to dance in the rain with the one you love," she says.

"Well it is," you mumble, "That's why people do it."

"Look," she says the dreamy look fading in her eyes, "I'll tell you who I would dance in the rain with if you tell me who you would dance with."

You consider your options, "Fine," you finally say. You look shyly in Ichigo's direction. "But you say first."

"Fine with me," she states. She pauses, blushing, as if losing all confidence, "Renji," She says her face turning as red as his hair.

"That red-headed guy from the soul-society?" you ask trying not to laugh.

"Yes that guy," she mumbles kicking the dirt on the ground. "But I know for sure who you like now!" she says, still red. You look at her. She folds her arms over her chest and looks at you confidently. She turns on her heel and takes off toward Ichigo.

"No, Rukia!" you shout after her. You curse under your breath and stark walking toward Ichigo's house.

~~~Rukia's POV~~~

You thought right. Akira did like Ichigo. Her yelling after you proved it. You weren't going to tell him that she liked him, that would be rude.

"Hey, Ichigo," you say. He doesn't turn around. "Ichigo!" you yell.

"What do you want?" he asks without turning around.

"Who do you like?" you ask.

"Well, um..." he says stuttering and blushing, "Um... a girl," he finally manages.

"Well duh," you say, "But which girl?" you say smiling.

You notice him glance behind him. You feel a smile creep onto your face. Then a rain drop hits your nose. You weren't to far from your house. "Go get her," you say looking back at Akira. "Now is a good time to dance," you say looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" he asks stuttering

"Just trust me," you say. You grab his bag and run of toward his house.

~~~ Akira's POV ~~~

You see Rukia run off toward the house. She run inside and slams the door. A few seconds after she slams the door Ichigo turns and starts walking toward you. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks, but you weren't sure why. Then a cool sensation falls all over your body. You look toward the sky. It was raining.

A smile creeps across his face handsome face. He stops and holds a hand out. You speed up and stop in front of him. You look at his hand for a second, then grab it with yours. He smiles a warm smile, "How about we drop your bag off at my house then head to the park?" he asks.

Why was he doing this? Was it because of something Rukia said? "Sure," you say eying him, "But it's raining."

"So?" he says. "Since when do you care?" you were at his door. He opens it, takes your bag and just throws it in. "You love the rain."

"Yeah I know I love the rain," you say turning. You still had his hand in yours so you end up tugging him along. "But just to make sure, Your not doing this because of something Rukia said right?" you ask.

"Nope," he says swinging your hand, "but she let me know you liked me," he says looking at you.

You loved it when he was like this. When he was calm and loving, when he wasn't wearing his scowl. "What did she say?" you ask brushing a damp strand of hair out of your face.

"She just said who do you like. I didn't say anything back, but she looked at you like she knew I liked you or something and said 'Go get her,'" he says looking at you.

He shakes his head, shaking most of the water on you. You laugh and say, "That's what we were talking about. Who we liked and if we could who we would dance in the rain with," you say.

He looks down at you, "Who did you say?"

"Well I wanted to say you. But I thought she like you, so I wasn't going to hurt her feelings and say you. Apparently I thought wrong. So she said I'll tell you if you tell me. She she said Renji-"

"_Renji_?" he asks laughing. "Of all people Renji," he mumbles shaking his head.

"When she said him I felt better, but then she ran off before I could tell her," you say blushing.

He laughs and pulls you into him. His damp shirt presses into your damp shirt, making them both wet. It was starting to come down harder, "Well," he say pushing you away playfully, "Now is the perfect chance to dance in the rain," he says holding his arms open to the rain.

You look around you had made it to the park. No one was there because it was raining. Then you look at Ichigo who had his arms wide open. You couldn't help it, you ran straight into them. He stumbles backwards laughing.

He was staring to drip rain, "Lets dance," he mumbles. He puts a hand on your waits and takes the other in your hand again.

You put on on his shoulder and you two start swaying. You two sway and grind hips every now and then.

"You know what?" you ask

"What?" he says looking at you.

You shake your head softly, making all the water collecting on your face go away, "This is boring. This is supposed to be fun," you say taking your hands back. "We need some music," you say. You pat your pockets. You had twenty dollars with you. "Lets go buy a radio."

So you guys do. You run to the nearest convenience store and buy a small radio. You run back to the park and find a bench under a tree. You place it on the bench in a attempt to keep it dry. You tune it to a major hit station.

It was playing a fast beat song. "I like this song," you say grabbing Ichigo. You two dance, laugh, and sing to parts of the songs you know. After a while it plays _Nothing on You_ by B.o.b.

"That's so true," he mumbles, "But the most beautiful girl is in front of me," he says kissing you softly on the lips.

"Beautiful boys all over the world," you say kissing him back. He grabs your face to keep you there, as if you were going to go anywhere.

His lips were wet but they were warm. You stretch up on your tiptoes tohave better access to his lips.

"Akira," he says. You don't answer him you just pull him down and kiss him again.

You two stand in the rain making your dream of dancing in the rain become a permanent memory. He leans down and kisses you once again. He leaves his lips there and stops swaying, you stop swaying too. You press his soaked body against yours. You grab his wet hair and pull him closer to you.

"_They got nothing on you baby... Nothing on you."_

**So what do you think? Its not really my first One-Shot. I've written others but this is my first one on here! So tell me what you think! Reviews are always nice!**


End file.
